A Light Story
by cuartasextalover
Summary: Check it out. I need help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N_:_**_ This is just a story I kinda forced. If you don't know what that means, it just means I was going through writer's block-still am-and couldn't write anything. So I'm just trying to type away the mental block, and get back to writing. Anywho~if it's liked, even after I'm cured, I'll finish it. It'll just have to wait until I go back and fix my other stuff...that I slacked on._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

**_Playground_**

"Despite your uncanny ability to always annoy me, there really is little else about you that entertains me, Ryuzaki." Light lies through his teeth, with such skill only one with great perception could call him on it. Unfortunately, for him, Ryuzaki prides himself of being _quite_ perceptive.

"Raito-kun is lying." The blatant response from the raven, busy sucking on an overly large sucker -Light hadn't even seen him pull out. Still. Ryuzaki's matter-of-fact tone does little more than to agitate Light. Not that it seems like the older boy noticed his effect on the younger…or maybe, he doesn't necessarily care. Instead, the panda went to work, noisily, on his sweet. Light sighs over dramatically. It's lost on him, how someone so immature and childish can be his main competition at the orphanage. It is simply beyond him; the creepy panda-boy who was able to conquer _Morse Code_ in less than a week. It took Light himself a full week to learn the complicated process, not that it was a competition. –If it had been a competition, Light has no doubts that he would've won…despite how everyone seems to lean towards Ryuzaki being the top at the orphanage.

Ryuzaki must've caught him thinking—a serious, contemplative expression upon his face—for he makes a mock copy of his own and stares Light down, with those unblinking, bottomless, bug eyes. Placed directly before Light, intense curiosity shining within them. Of course, when he comes to, Light starts; unable to suppress a small gasp of surprise.

"Perhaps," the raven haired boy drones, "Raito-kun should be more attentive to his surroundings?" Stated as a question the older boy knows Light will ignore. Stupidity wasn't worth his time, nor was Ryuzaki's childish games. Honestly, Light didn't believe anything or anyone worth his time— besides, of course, Mikami; a boy several years his elder. He really likes Mikami…maybe. Just a _little_.

"Raito-kun is so cruel~" –Insert mock pout– "Ignoring Ryuzaki, when he's right here." Light gives his patented _Stfu _look, and turns his head, sharply, the other way. A small whine from Ryuzaki's end—obviously, fake–leaves Light reeling. He feels like strangling the raven, if not for the undeniable fact that Ryuzaki is much stronger than himself; a fact proven countless times on multiple occasions. Not to mention, he doesn't find the pout_ that_ annoying.

"Ryuzaki," Light sighs, flopping onto his back in the damp, green grass, "I hate you."

"I know," the raven drones back, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Barely considered a chapter...but~oh well!_

* * *

**Plotting**

"BB, I suggest you stop following Ryuzaki around; he's found his own affixation, I believe."

BB grins deviously, mewing like a neglected kitten who craves attention. "But Lawli, Ryuzaki is ours."

"Nonsense!" Lawliet dismisses, "Ryuzaki was never _ours. _It's not in our blood to be owned—you should know this B. You didn't actually believe Ryuzaki belonged to us—did you?" BB's feral grin is proof enough of his answer. Lawliet takes the time to muse on how bipolar his _counterpart _can be.

"So, no more Ryuzaki?" The question is rhetorical—but in Lawliet's defense, he knows of no question that can't be answered.

"Did we ever have him to begin with?" Answering a question with a question—one of the many quirks of Lawliet L. Still. The look upon BB's face weakens his resolve, and he decides to give the good news he has. "Of course, Ryuzaki will still _answer_ to us."

'_How?' _The question is on the tip of BB's tongue, but Lawliet beats him to it.

"He'll still _answer_ to us, if he fancies his new doll. I'm sure he wouldn't want us playing with it—you know how prone we are to break things."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**_**:**__ Don't know how to spell the Hamburgular…too lazy to look it up. Also, too lazy to proofread this…so enjoy!_

_**Ouch**_

_Don't look over here, don't look over here, don'tlookoverheredon'tlookoverhere!_

Too late.

Light considers running away, hiding from his ever-lasting source of pain, humiliation, and fear. He doesn't. It's only natural that his confidence kicks in during a threatening situation and stops him from running away with his tail tucked between his legs, like a frightened puppy. Still. He wishes he would've.

"Hey, Matt," it's Mello, and he's brought along his faithful sidekick—_The Hamburgular_, "Look who it is." The redhead gave Light a half-hearted once over, before returning his attention to the Gameboy stationed within his hands. He never takes particular interest in torturing Light like the blond—but Light knows he still hates him with just as much passion. After all, he ruined their precious leader. No longer does he sit around with them, instead spending his days taking the piss out of his new _best-friend_, Raito-kun. It gets quite annoying, actually.

Light has the sudden urge to tell them they can take their so-called leader back, but a quick swipe to his temple has him crusading to the ground. Never before had Mello caught him so off guard. Clearly, the blond isn't just around to do a bit of knocking around, if the snap of chocolate resounding through Light's ears means anything—Kami, everything sounds so distorted, replicating his vision. That was one hard blow.

"That was one hell of a bloody whopper," Matt chimes, as if reading Light's thoughts. He's sure the sentiment can be seen, shared, upon his face. Mello just grunts and pulls him up by his collar. Light has no clue what makes him do, but before he can stop himself, he spits a nice gooey glob in the other's open mouth. _Disgusting._

"Disgusting," once again, it's like the redhead is reading his freaking thoughts. It's kinda funny though—the only person who could possibly understand him besides Ryuzaki, an enemy of his. Mello seems to share their sentiment of disgust, because the next thing Light knows, he's being beaten bloody.

_Damn, Ryuzaki and his fan base._


End file.
